Kagume
by SweetSakuraDreams
Summary: InuYasha x Kagome and their daughter from the future with a warning of war between humans and demons!! I/K a little M/S. Rated 13+ for language R/R!!
1. SIT DAMN YOU!

A/N: Oh boy! This is my first fic...Wish me luck, Please review! This one is based off a role play did..so ... You know..ITS  
MY FIRST FIC! I DONT CARE HOW LAME IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Grr... *cries* Maybe some help? ;_;?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha..But i wish I did!!! When Inu is at a garage sell..Call me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was a bright and sunny day as Kagome poked her head from the Bone eater's well in InuYasha's forest. She quickly hopped out   
and brushed the raven colored hair from her eyes. She peered around for any sign of...him.  
  
"Where are you?" She said aloud and had a war with her yellow overloaded backpack and finally pulled it out.  
  
"Got'cha!" She yipped and beamed at her small accomplishment, she rejoiced with a quick V- victory sign and continued  
her search for that fluffy irrestistable kawaii *cough* I mean that STUPID RECKLESS MANIAC...InuYasha.  
  
"Damn Wench..Who the hell do you think you're lookin' for, eh?" Our favorite Hanyou jumped down from a tree nearby and   
stood up, yellow eyes peering.  
  
Kagome growled lightly at his comment...-this- was going to get interesting...  
  
"Hojo" Came the reply from our hero the shard detector, Kagome.  
  
InuYasha nearly choked on his own pride. He quickly got over it..and into Kagome's face!   
  
"WHO THE HELL'S HOBO!?" He demanded. Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped back.  
  
" Cant you take a joke? He's a guy from school..I was looking for you! And stop cursing!!" She pointed a finger at him and  
poked his chest. [ YOUR INDEX FINGER, NOT THAT ONE! !]   
  
A small line of blush rose over his cheeks as he said one of his "Eh?"'s and pushed her hand out of the way  
  
"Get your damn hand away from my damn face you DAMN GIRL!" He barked. [ Not litteraly ; ]  
  
What goes around comes around... at least it does in THIS Fuedal Fairy tale..  
  
"SIT!!!!!!"  
  
*BAM!!!*   
  
"Why you damn.."  
  
"SIT!!!!"  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Will you shut the Fu--"  
  
*BAM*  
*BAM*  
*BAM*  
  
- 5 minutes later and and a very injured InuYasha -  
  
InuYasha growled and sat on the back of her bike as Kagome pedaled into the village.  
Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were waiting.   
  
"KAGOMEEEEE!" He yelled and hopped into her arms, the little kistune clinging.  
  
"^_^! Shippou! 33 " Kagome embraced him. InuYasha glared at poor helpless, clueless Shippou.   
  
So..Kagome, how was it in your time?" Sango asked.  
All the while, the friends talked and chatted and eventually went inside Kaede's hut. But what they didnt know what was lurking   
outside.... a pair of yellow eyes watched carefully as the friends went into the seemingly so "safe" hut... 


	2. Cling, Kagome, cling!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love you all!!!  
"And then Hojo said---- " Kagome continued talking and they all were laughing..except for InuYasha.  
He growled. But the laughter kept blocking it all out. He growled louder. AND THE LAUGHTER ABOUT HOBO STILL   
BLOCKED IT OUT! He jumped up in rage and stormed out of the hut.  
  
"InuYashaaa!" Kagome complained and raced out. InuYasha stopped and jumped into a tree. Kagome put her  
hands on her hips.   
  
"What are you doing up there? It's really late!" She climbed up into the tree. She couldnt climb anymore.  
  
"Help! InuuYashaa!" She whined in distress. She held her hand up. InuYasha thought for a while and eventually   
helped her up onto the branch.There was a small lake below them. The full moon reflected in the lake. Kagome blushed a   
little as she glanced over at InuYasha. He was staring up at the moon. His eyes reflected it perfectly. Kagome found   
herself staring into InuYasha's eyes from the corner of her own. He looked very thoughtful.   
  
*I probably shouldnt of said all those sits...maybe I should apologize...* She thought and closed her eyes.  
  
InuYasha continued looking at the moon, forgetting everything around him...except for Kagome of course.  
He glanced down at her quickly to see that her eyes were closed and that a slight smile lay across her lips.   
  
*Is..She still awake?* He thought.  
She began to snore lightly. He couldnt help but smile. His eyes softened and he placed his arm around her.  
  
* I think I'll apologize tomorrow...* He thought and his head ontop of hers. He inhaled her scent. It smelled sweet   
of Cherryblossoms and just the essence of being...free.   
*WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING!?* His eyes jerked open, being more aware. He pushed Kagome away.   
She then starting slipping right off the tree!!!   
  
*WOAH! KAGOME!* He thought and quickly grabbed pulled her back. She then fell against him once more.  
  
"Inuu - mumbles - Yasha " Kagome mumbled in her sleep. She then wrapped both arms around his waist   
and hugged him close.   
  
*HEY! WOAH! KAGOMEEEE!!!!---Oh Hell..Who am I to complain?* He thought and just enjoyed himself and   
Kagome clung to him.   
He then heard two snickers and some laughter from below.   
  
"I told you! Although you know...you can see up her skir----OW! SANGO!"   
  
"You are so dead! Oh-- I think he heard us, Shh!" Sango clamped her hand over the monk's mouth. He grinned and  
kissed it. Two seconds later he had another slap mark across his face.   
  
InuYasha looked down at the two. Half in shock, other in disapointment. Sango and Miroku merely waved   
and looked back, waving, trying to hold back laughter. InuYasha growled and made a movement with his claws as   
if he were flexing them. The two's eyes widened as the scooted back and eventually went back into the hut.  
  
* THOSE TWO DIDNT SEE ANYTHING! Damn them...they shouldnt be talkin'! I've seen the- oh well...   
better get Kagome back into her OWN bed...Gah...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING INUYASHA!?* He shook his head as  
he picked up Kagome in his arms and jumped down out of the tree. He carried her back into the hut and tucked her in bed.  
  
He sat there....for about an hour..just watching her..sleep. She shivered. He took off his firerat coat and placed it   
overtop of her and kissed her forehead. He quickly hopped over to his own little area and tried to get to sleep.  
  
But that pair of yellow eyes watched them all from a window.  
  
"So..That's who they are..."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whee! What'd you all think? Better? Yes?   
More Romance? Humor? Or Action/adventure.  
I'm trying to make this all 4 of those and make the story long.  
Thanks for your patience. Dont forget to R/R! 


	3. I love Ramen!

A/N: THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I certainly wouldnt mind more!Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha....*sigh* .... Stay back Lawyers, BACK I SAY!!! * Throws Ofudas at Lawyers*  
  
Kagome found herself back in the hut the next morning, alone. By the look of it,   
it was almost ..noon!? Wow...she must of slept pretty peacefully...But..she couldnt remember  
when she did fall asleep. She traced last night in the far reaches of her mind.  
*Uh, letsee, C'mon, Kagome, think! Walking outside, talking to InuYasha..* She   
thought to herself and came to the conclusion that she must of fallen asleep then.  
*Well..I did get back here! Thank God that it was mist likely that InuYasha   
brought me back in here and not Miroku!!* She laughed slightly and looked around.   
She saw InuYasha's firerat coat next to her. She picked it up and looked around.  
*As long as no one sees this!* She thought and hugged the coat, petting it like it was   
InuYasha or something. She brought it up to her face and rubbed it against her cheek.   
*Nice..warm..soft..HEY!! Okay, Kagome! Get a grip!* She snapped back to reality  
and put down the coat and stood up. She went over to her backpack and retrieved her brush and   
quickly brushed through her hair as she made her way outside.   
"Where is everybody?" She asked herself outloud as she looked around. She went back   
inside the hut to gather her things, and put her backpack on.   
*Ugh...this thing is so heavy! Better find InuYasha so he can eat some of the ramen I   
brought back for him* She thought as she pulled her pink bike away from the bushes.  
She pedaled down the dirt path looking around. She felt something rush by quickly.  
She put her foot down and skidded to a stop.   
"Kouga.Hi." She said as the wolf demon grinned. He placed his hands on the handle bars of   
the bike and leaned forward.   
"Kagome.Hi." He mimiced. He leaned back and out of Kagome's face. He pulled Kagome  
off the bike and held her in his arms.  
"So..are you ready to leave DogShit?" He grinned. Kagome frowned and climbed out  
of his arms.  
"I am not with INUYASHA. He's just my friend." She blushed and picked up her bike  
which had fallen down.  
"Then come with me, Kagome!" He moved between Kagome and the bike once more..  
the bike falling over yet again. Then, another something rushed by knocking Kouga down.  
He landed a several feet away.  
"Heh.Wimpy Wolf." InuYasha said and turned towards Kagome with no whis own grin.  
"Hi, InuYasha." Kagome sighed in relief. Boy, was Kouga getting annoying. He picked up her   
bike and set it back up. Kouga sat up and rubbed his head. He stood up.  
"Damn you.." He started and walked towards InuYasha. Kagome quickly stepped in front of  
him.  
"No fighting today, please" She said. InuYasha and Kouga glared at eachother and then   
InuYasha placed his hands on her shoulders. Kouga growled loudly.  
"Okay.If it's for my future wife." He said through clenched teeth and was gone as quickly  
as he came. InuYasha still had his hands on her shoulders. Kagome blushed.   
*Wha..Whats he doing? Was that just to make Kouga more upset...or..?* She thought.  
"Hey..Kagome.Are you okay?" He let go as she turned.They were face to face. Alone...  
She couldnt help but stare up into his eyes..she was in a trance.InuYasha blushed, barely noticeble fromKagome's stare.Kagome quickly took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took a few steps back.  
" Yeah, of course! Where were you all day anyways?" Kagome asked and sat back on her   
bike, one foot down holding her up.  
"Feh. Does it matter? I was around, fighting, sharpening my skill with the Tetsusaiga" He  
said and walked along as Kagome rode her bike.  
A small figure could be seen in the trees. It looked down at the two as they passed by.  
"That wolf demon...He is so totally wrong...feh." It said as it jumped to the next tree to watch.  
"Soooo, what'cha got in that backpack for me, huh?" InuYasha asked, sitting on her bike, poking at her backpack.  
"Nothing." Kagome said, smiling.  
"Feh. You lie." He said, opening her backpack up, peeking inside.  
"INUYASHA! STAY OUT OF THERE!" She said. By now, InuYasha's whole head was in her backpack, sniffing around.  
"Ramen!!!" He shouted and dug his hands in the backpack too. Kagome was losing control of the bike. She swerved and crashed...  
She moaned and put her hand to her head. She opened her eyes only to see InuYasha's just inches away from hers.  
*Oh my gosh...InuYasha landed on me..* She thought, turning red. InuYasha had just about the same thoughts. Kagome closed her eyes and rolled out from underneath him.  
InuYasha quickly changed the subject. "Ramen, Kagome, Ramen!" he said as he picked up a cup of the wonderful flavorful instant noodles.  
"Yes, InuYasha..that's ramen." She sat up with a sigh. InuYasha opened up the ramen cup, eating the dry noodles. He quickly spit it out and shoved the cup into Kagome's arms.  
"Make it taste good." He said and filed through her backpack. Kagome sighed and stood up.  
"Guess we'll have a picnic then. I'll go get some water." She said and set the cup down, getting a bucket from her backpack and going off to find water.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I would write more...but I want you all to suffer with cliffhangers! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
Actually, I just wanted some nice Inu/Kag moments before it starts getting crazy.  
Next chapter: Kagome gets a visit at the river from a strange and rude little demon girl.  
R/R!!!! ~Sakura 


	4. Beware of Demon Brat!

A/N: Whee! Finally Ch. 4 is up n' running.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha...would I be writing fanfics!? HECK NO PEOPLES!  
  
And for those who are stupid: I dont own InuYasha.  
  
Oh! And I have a new rule:  
  
2 reviews for or the next chapter doesnt go up.  
  
Enjoy!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome held the bucket and wandered through the tall grass that lived off the water source in which she was going.  
  
There was a rustle in the grass that seemed to fly by quickly. Kagome didnt think much of it, there were many creatures   
  
around, and she had grown used to the Sengoku Jidai...as much as one can get used to it that it. But then, it sped by  
  
again, now behind her and then came up and ran ahead.  
  
" I guess whatever it is, is going to the river. Oh well. If it IS a demon, I KNOW I can yell loud enough for InuYasha  
  
to hear and then he'll come and save me. No big deal " She said to herself walking along, now stepping out to the river's edge,   
  
crystal-like water flowing and cascading off rocks.  
  
Kagome kneeled down on the bank and scooped up a bucket of water. Then..the something sped by again knocking   
  
her face first into the water.  
  
"Ai-eeeeeSPLASH" Kagome hit the rock bottom and tumbled head over heels, and was violently swept down stream..and fast.  
  
She struggled to get up and she finally surfaced,and gasped for air.   
  
The figure that had knocked her in landed on the ground. It was apparently a young demon girl. She was around 5'4  
  
with long spiky silver hair was tied back into a ponytail and two gray ears protruded out from her head. Her eyes were brown   
  
which rolled in sarcasm. She wore a blue kimono that was cut short for to jump, run, etc. A long furry white tail slided back  
  
and forth in the dirt. Her hands lay on her hips, claws tapping.   
  
"Tsk. She should have better balance than that." She mumbled.   
  
"In-Aghh.-INUYAAAAA----gah." Kagome slid under the water. The demon girl stepped back and jumped into the tree.  
  
InuYasha's ears perked up. He jumped up and ranin the direction. He was sure that was Kagome..how could he ever forget  
  
her voice.  
  
InuYasha spotted Kagome floating down the river. He quickly jumped down and sped right over the river, grabbing  
  
her by the waist and laying her down on the ground. She wasnt moving.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha said loudly, fear in his voice as Kagome wasnt breathing.  
  
~ What if I have to give her mouth to mouth...? ~ He wondered and looked around.  
  
~ Its to save her, get a hold of yourself, you stupid hanyou...Right right, here goes. ~ InuYasha leaned down to where their  
  
lips almost touched. He held her arms tightly when suddenly Kagome twitched and took a sudden intake of breath. She  
  
leaned forward eyes still closed when her lips met his. She opened her eyes.  
  
"..............." InuYasha didnt move.  
  
"..............." Neither did Kagome.  
  
They stayed frozen like for a few moments then InuYasha jumped back, standing up.  
  
"Are you okay? I thought you had drowned. FEH! Dont you know you're supposed to stay on the ground when   
  
getting water?" He walked off. Kagome stood.  
  
"But I didnt fall in! Someone pushed me." At that moment the demon girl hopped down from the tree, and leaned against it,  
  
clapping her hands.  
  
"Good, good." She snickered. InuYasha growled at her.  
  
"Did you push Kagome in?" He questioned. The girl tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Maaaaaaybe. Maybe not!!" InuYasha flexed his claws.  
  
"Whatever. You're just a little brat!"   
  
"And you're just a pathetic lowly scummy hanyou." She said back with a grin.  
  
InuYasha punched the ground and a small crater formed.  
  
"And how would you know?" He asked.  
  
"And demon could smell you. Its so disgusting. Worse than any humans...InuYasha."  
  
" So WHAT. If I smell that bad, move your little preppy ass out of here! And yeah  
  
Im InuYasha. Its a good thing people know my name."  
  
" And the Tetsusaiga...Now." She disapeared and reappeared next to Kagome with a claw  
  
against her neck.  
  
~ Woah..She reminds me of...InuYasha.. ~ Kagome thought.  
  
The girl continued. "Give me the sword. Or Kagome here gets it."  
  
~ Hey! How does she know my name?! Oh wait...InuYasha probably said it...Speaking of...  
  
SAVE ME INUYASHA! ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come ON people I need those reviews for inspiration and maybe some ideas!!  
  
Sankyuu..  
  
-Sakura 


End file.
